Map properties
This article explains what a map file (*.ms1) and a timetable file (*.rs1) consists of. The .ms1 These files should be in the folder map. * linia pierwsza - cyfra '3' * linia druga - dwie liczby oddzielone przecinkiem, bez znaczenia w aktualniej wersji vbusa * do czeterech linii zaczynajacych sie od podwojnego znaku '#' z komentarzem. zawartosc tcyh linii pokazuje sie w menu glownym programu przy okazji wyboru trasy * kolejne linie skldaja sie z dwuznakowego znacznika i ew jego paramatrow. dozwolone znaczniki: o A1 x,y,a pozycja startowa autobusu: x,y-polozenie, a-poczatkowe ustawienie katowe. o M1 x,y,z,a,sx,sy,sz,"nazwapliku" pojedynczy obiekt wstawiany z pliku 3d (np 3ds); x,y,z-polozenie, a-obrot wokol osi pionowej (z), sx,sy,sz - skalowanie (w przypadku braku skalowania nalezy w miejsce tych paramatrow wpisac 1,1,1 oczywiscie), obiekty odczytywanie z jednego pliku nalezy grupowac (tzn wczytujace je linie ustawiac po sobie), spowoduje to wykorzystanie cache - szybsze wczytywanie i zmniejszenie potrzebnej pamieci. o M2 x,y,z,a,sx,sy,sz,"nazwapliku" analogicznie do znacznika M1, ale umozliwia wstawianie obiektow CSV z BVE dawno nie testowane, moze nie dzialac poprawnie o M3 x,y,z,a,sx,sy,sz,"nazwapliku" analogicznie do znacznika M1, ale umozliwia wstawianie obiektow z elementami przezroczystymi. elementy przezroczyste musza zostaac polaczone w jeden i miec nazwe 'b_2' o U1 x,y,z,a,sx,sy,sz,"nazwapliku" wczytuje uklad ulic z pliku 3d, paramatry analogiczne dla znacznika M1, w pliku MS1 moze byc tylko jeden znacznik U1, jesli znajduje sie on w pliku MS1, to autobus znadujac sie nad elementami odczytanymi z tego pliku moze poruszac sie szybciej niz poza nim. jesli tego znacznik brakuje, to autobus wszedzie moze poruszac sie z jedenakowa predkoscia. o B2 x,y,z,a,w,h,"nazwapliku" pojedynczy plaski obiekt typu billboard;x,y,z-polozenie; a- obrot wokol osi z; w,h- szerokosc i wysokosc; "nazwapliku" - nazwa pliku graficznego (np BMP) z ktorego odczytywany jest obrazek. o P2 x,y,z,a,w,h,"nazwapliku" obiekt analogiczny do wstawianego za pomoca B2, umozliwia wstawianie obiektow czesciowo przezroczystych, za kolor niewidoczny przyjmowany jest kolor znajdujacy sie w gornym lewym rogu obrazka. (umozliwia latww tworzenie np siatek ogrodzeniowych) o B3 x,y,z,a,w,h,"nazwapliku" P3 x,y,z,a,w,h,"nazwapliku" obiekty analogicznie odpowiednio do B2 i P2, ale zamiast wstawiac obiekt prostopadly do powierzchni ziemi, umozliwiaja wstawianie obiektow lezacych do niej rownolegle o L1 x,y,a wstawia latarnie uliczna; x,y-polozenie; a-obrot wokol osi z; latarnie swieca w nocy. o SE x,y,z,a,t0,t1,n x,y,z,a - polozenie; a- orientacja; t0 - przesuniecie w fazie; t1 - jednostka czasu, okres=10*t1 ; n - do przyszlego wykorzystania przyklady + SE *,*,*,*,0,1,* okres (czyli cykl zmian) 10s, faza=0s, czyli zaczynamy od swiatla czerwono-zoltego + SE *,*,*,*,5,1,* okres 10s, faza=5s, czyli zaczynamy od swiatla zoltego (czyli polowy cyklu 5/10=0.5) + SE *,*,*,*,0,2,* okres 20s, faza=0s, czyli zaczynamy od swiatla czerwono-zoltego + SE *,*,*,*,10,2,* okres 20s, faza=10s, czyli zaczynamy od swiatla zoltego (znow polowa cylku bo 10/20=0.5) o ST n,x,y,z,r,"nazwa" punkt okreslajacy przystanek autobusowy (nie wstawia zadnego widzialnego ksztaltu); n-numer przystanku; x,y,z-polozenie; r-zasieg czyli odleglosc w jakiej autobus zaliczany jest do znajdujacego sie na przystanku, w przypadku r=0 przogram przyjmuje zasieg rowny 7 metrow; "nazwa" - nazwa przystanku widoczna pozniej na rozkladzie jazdy o RB hh:mm:ss znacznik ten rozpoczyna blok rozkladu jazdy, paramatrem jest godzina rozpoczenia kursu o RS n,hh:mm:ss,l1,l2 pozycja w rozkladzie jazdy; n-numer przystanku (odpowiadajacy numerowi n ze znacznika ST);hh:mm:ss- rozkladowa godzina odjazdu; l1 - liczba osob wysiadajacych na przystanku (wpisac -1 dla calkowitego oproznienia autobusu); l2- liczba osob wsiadajacych do autobusu; uwaga liczby l1 i l2 nie sa odczytywane "dokladnie", w rzeczywisci pprogram losuje liczbe z zakresu 50%-150% wpisanej liczby. znacznik RS moze wystepowac tylko wewnatrz bloku rozkladu jazdy o RE znacznik konczacy blok rozkladu jazdy nastepujace znaczniki okreslaja zawartosc wyswietlana na tablicach kierunkowych o LN n domyslne oznaczenie linii jezdzacej po opisywanej trasie o K1 opis K2 opis dwie linie wyswietlane na talbicy kierunkowej dla kursu w kierunku nr 1 o K3 opis K4 opis analogicznie do K1 i K2 dla kierunku nr 2 o K5 opis K6 opis analogicznie do K1 i K2 dla kierunku nr 3 o K7 opis K8 opis analogicznie do K1 i K2 dla kierunku nr 4 o K9 opis K0 opis analogicznie do K1 i K2 dla kierunku nr 5 o 1A opis 2A opis 3A opis 4A opis 5A opis opisy na teblice dyktowe dla kierunku 1 o 1B opis 2B opis 3B opis 4B opis 5B opis analogicznie do 1A,2A,3A,4A,5A dla kierunku 2 o 1C opis 2C opis 3C opis 4C opis 5C opis analogicznie do 1A,2A,3A,4A,5A dla kierunku 3 o 1D opis 2D opis 3D opis 4D opis 5D opis analogicznie do 1A,2A,3A,4A,5A dla kierunku 4 o 1E opis 2E opis 3E opis 4E opis 5E opis analogicznie do 1A,2A,3A,4A,5A dla kierunku 5 o D1 n rodzaj wyswietlacza (1-4) dla kierunku 1 o D2 n analogicznie do D1, dla kierunku 2 o D3 n analogicznie do D1, dla kierunku 3 o D4 n analogicznie do D1, dla kierunku 4 o D5 n analogicznie do D1, dla kierunku 5 pliki RS1 plik z dodatkowym rozkladem do mapki, powinien sie znajdowac w katalogu /MAP/ i miec nazwe skladajaca sie z:nazwy pliku z miastem, znaku podkreslenia '_' i dowolnego ciagu znakow. (np dla pliku ABC.ms1, dodaktowy plik z rozkladem moze miec nazwy ABC_1.rs1, ABC_fsdafd.rs1 itp). w pliku tym moga znajdowac sie nastepujace znaczniki: A1, LN, BR, RS ,RE, K1, K2, K3, K4, K5, K6, K7, K8, K9, K0, 1A, 2A, 3A, 4A, 5A, 1B, 2B, 3B, 4B, 5B, 1C, 2C, 3C, 4C, 5C, 1D, 2D, 3D, 4D, 5D, 1E, 2E, 3E, 4E, 5E, D1, D2, D3, D4, D5 UWAGA plik rs1 sluzy do stworzenia dodatkowych rozkladow, podstawowy musi znajdowac sie w pliku MS1